In Love
by Ensign Samantha Mitchell
Summary: the twins at StarFleet Academy


**In Love**

This story was created out off Paramount Picture property and a lot of fantasy!!!

author: Samantha Mitchell

rating: PG 13

Sam and Jamie Mitchell are twins at StarFleet Academy. Sam is studying medicine, while her sister is in for a command training.

They are two of the best to ever attend the Academy, and sometimes they are real troublemakers. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sam woke up and felt already tired again. 

She didn't slept much last night. 

Well, since she and her twinsister Jamie attended the StarFleet Academy none of the two slept much. 

She stood up and went to take a quick shower.

After that she dressed herself in a brand-new blue uniform. The girl wasn't really hungry, but ate a little snack after all. She was too much of a doctor for not to eat anything in the morning.

It was their second week at the campus and it started to be real fun. It wouldn't be a very stressful day. A couple of minor courses, like First Directive or Human anatomy. 

Then she had a date with her sister for lunch, and after that it would get fun! First there was the normal sport course and then she had Volleyball.She loved the game. 

It would take all the pressure off her, and last but not least there was that teacher...

He was a Commander and pretty new too. He taught at some sort of spaceport before, but all in all he was a big mystery. 

Sam was fascinated by him.

She survived her courses without major problems and met Jamie for lunch.

They ate at the dining area right across the shuttle area. That was the twins favourite spot. It reminded them of their glorious times between the stars on their fathers spacestation, before the three of them moved to San Francisco. 

Now Admiral Mitchell, the father of Sam and Jamie, commanded the Spacedock.

The girls had a turkey sandwich and a Swiss cheese sandwich, but neither Sam nor Jamie ate very much. 

They were talking about old times... and got lost in space... and time.

The twins were almost five minutes late as they arrived at the main gymnasium. 

Sport was one off the very few courses they were able to attended together.

Commander Cole wasn't too happy though, as the two girls entered the large area. "Cadet Mitchell, how grateful seeing you two here!" Jamie was about to give an not so delicate answer, but her sister hold her back. 

"Well, we were about to run 2 miles, but thanks to the two cadets here, we'll run 5!" The rest of the young people moaned painfully. 

But the officer didn't waste any more time 

and at the end of the course everyone hated him. At least those that still could think. 

Most of the cadets were almost dead! 

Sam thought about skipping Volleyball today, 

but that wouldn't be too wise, with her teacher being already in a bad mood. 

And she didn't know how to explain another bad report to her father.

She hardly did survive the first one. 

It had been the second day and her anatomy professor took a couple of the new cadets on a tour of the hospital on campus. 

They were allowed to watch a surgery and Sam found herself yelling at the doctor who performed it. She had been right, it really was a major brain injury and not just a broken skull as the doctor thought. But she had been in big trouble after all.

So the risk wasn't hers to take and she attended after all. 

It looked like the commanders mood was a little better now. He actually treated her good! 

She was surprised and when he actually smiled at her she was smiling back. 

That was the moment when one of the greatest things of mankind (and beyond) happened. 

Sam fell in love.

She wasn't quite sure what to do now. 

She knew, that there would be little hope for the two of them, but she didn't want to accept it.

This evening the girl was sitting at the beach watching the sun dropping into the ocean.

It was getting dark and in an hour or so Sam was supposed to be back at the dorm.

She was about to leave as she saw a men jogging up the shore.

Something inside her told her to stay 

and she did.

She was right in doing so, it was Commander Cole and suddenly Sam began to feel hot and sweaty. He cam up to her and stopped. "Sam..."

She wasn't able to look in his face. He came very close, she could smell him... feel him...

'That can't be real. I am dreaming!'

But she wasn't dreaming at all! 

He took her chin in his hand and made her look up to him: "I love you, Samantha!" She felt the tears coming to her eyes: "I love you too, Frank!" 

She wanted him badly now and he took her in his strong arms and brought her to a old, deserted jetty right under the Golden Gate Bridge.

He laid her in the warm sand and she smiled again. Sam pulled the Officer closer until he laid on top of her. They kissed each other passionately. 

They made love the whole night through and Sam hope it would never end.

With that thought she fell asleep as the first rays of light touched the ocean.

Sometime later the sound of her communicator awakened her.

She answered the call tiredly. "Mitchell!"

"Sam, were the hell are you?" It was the sound of her sisters voice and she sounded excited.

"Well, never mind. Have you heard the news! Commander Frank Cole left this morning!!!

Sam was shocked, she couldn't 

believe Jamie's words. 

Jamie continued: "He is on his way to Deep Space Six or so! He resigned as a teacher at StarFleet Academy and the big mystery is nobody knows why! There are rumours of a cadet and him in love. I hardly can believe that! But the only important thing is: He is leaving! 

Aren't those the best news!!!"

Sam wasn't quite sure about that, but she knew that it was the best for the two of them. 

Maybe at another place... another time... 

She smiled sadly and watched the stars disappearing in the daylight.


End file.
